


Sous les Jupes des Garçons

by Darness



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Scott McCall, Female Stiles Stilinski, Humor, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darness/pseuds/Darness
Summary: "Ho bon sang, Scott c'est toi ?" "Stiles ?" Quand les deux amis se réveillent un matin, transformés en filles...





	1. Sous les jupes des garçons. - Introduction

Tout se passait bien à Beacon Hills. C'était aussi calme que ça pouvait l'être dans cette petite ville où il se passait généralement toujours quelque chose et le plus souvent du surnaturel.

Scott était un loup-garou. Il avait été mordu par l'oncle psychopathe de Derek Hale qui était censé être dans le coma à ce moment-là mais qui ne l'était finalement pas. Eux-même étaient des loup-garous de naissance dont la famille avait été décimé il y a une décennie, enfin il y avait aussi Laura qui n'avait pas été tué, du moins jusqu'à ce que Peter la tue pour acquérir son pouvoir d'Alpha.

Stiles, lui, était un humain normal. Bon, il était hyperactif, à foncer dans les ennuis la tête la première alors qu'il est le fils du shérif, et c'est un peu de sa faute si Scott avait été en pleine nuit dans une forêt à la recherche d'un demi-corps. Mais sinon, il était normal. Peter lui avait bien proposé la morsure et fort heureusement il avait refusé. Pourquoi heureusement ? Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est assez le bordel à Beacon Hills sans en plus rajouter un Stiles hyperactif et loup-garou ? Non ? Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il vous faut...

Et, bien entendu, on ne pouvait pas laisser Beacon Hills et tout ces joyeux petits louveteaux – bon d'accord, Stiles n'en est pas un mais c'est tout comme – dans leur tranquillité. C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin une certaine personne décida de jeter un sort, sans penser une seule seconde qu'il pourrait marcher, qui y aurait pensé de toute façon ? Pourtant, ça paraissait presque évident, si les loup-garous et les Kanima existaient, pourquoi pas le reste ? Pourquoi pas la sorcellerie ? Pourquoi pas les fantômes ? Et les vampires ? Tout était possible et envisageable. Fort heureusement – ou pas, vraiment c'est comme vous le sentez – nous ne sommes pas dans Supernatural et nous ne partirons pas plus loin dans ce sens. Mais en effet, le sort marcha. Personne n'était particulièrement visé, elle avait juste essayé pour s'amuser, rien de plus.

Le sort tomba sur nos deux amis qui dormaient paisiblement et n'avaient rien demandé à personne.

Le lendemain matin, l'hyperactif entra comme une tornade dans la maison des McCall, il grimpa les marches en hurlant déjà le nom de son ami.

« Scott ! Scott ! Debout ! » Ledit Scott avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, il n'avait pas l'habitude que Stiles vienne le réveiller si tôt, et s'il savait que c'était lui, ce n'était même pas grâce à sa voix qu'il trouvait étrangement aigu mais bien à sa façon de débouler chez lui et de dévaler les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit.

« Scott !... Ho, bon sang, c'est toi ?! » Scott fronça un peu les sourcils en entendant son ami..e ? Parce qu'en ouvrant les yeux, ce n'est pas le Stiles qu'il connaissait devant lui, mais bien une fille.

« Qu'est-ce que... Stiles? » Il fut surpris par la connotation de sa propre voix, qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle d'ordinaire, même endormis. Il se toucha par... Réflexe si on peut dire et sentit que sa poitrine était étrangement déformée. Il se leva d'un bond et se mit devant son miroir, trouvant le visage et le corps d'une très belle jeune femme, il fallait bien l'avouer. Une longue chevelure brune tombante sur ses frêles épaules. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changés mais son visage était beaucoup plus féminin à présent...

« C'est un rêve. Ça ne peut être que ça!

\- Un rêve très bizarre alors... »

Scott regarda Stiles, devenu... Un peu plus grand, ses cheveux étaient très longs aussi, châtain et bouclés qui lui allaient superbement bien. Ses grains de beautés étaient toujours là, et ses traits n'avaient pas tellement changés, au point que ce ne serait pas difficile de croire qu'elle serait la sœur jumelle de Stiles. Et ça lui allait bien.

« On a un problème...

\- Non, tu crois ? »


	2. Les prénoms.

« Je le crois pas... Même après tout ce que je sais du surnaturel, je ne le crois toujours pas...

\- Papa... Que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis devenu une fille du jour au lendemain, il va bien falloir que tu le crois à un moment donné !

\- Mais... Mais comment on va expliquer ça ?!

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution, on va devoir mentir le temps qu'ils redeviennent eux-mêmes... » Déclara Mélissa.

« Ho non... Et qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

\- On dit que Scott et Stiles sont en vacances, chez mon mari par exemple, et en échange on a accueillis... Une parente éloignée et la cousine de Stiles.

\- Ha ben ouais, ça va pas du tout paraître bizarre que Scott et Stiles disparaissent d'un coup pour laisser place à deux parente sorties de nulle part.

\- Stiles, s'il te plait...

\- En plus, ils vont bien sentir que t'es un loup-garou, Scott !

\- Parce que tu comptais le cacher aussi à la meute ?

\- Évidemment, vu le délire qu'on est en train de vivre, autant le vivre à fond, maintenant.

\- D'accord. Alors, il y a une personne à qui on ne le cachera pas et qui va nous apprendre... Tout ce qu'on doit savoir.

\- Tu ne penses pas à ce que je penses, quand même ? » Un petit sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres de Scott alors que Stiles, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, avait l'air de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée.

C'est ainsi que quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent à toquer à la porte de Lydia qui ouvrit avant de froncer les sourcils en les observant.

« C'est marrant, vous me rappelez des amis...

\- C'est nous, Lydia. » Ses yeux de chouette s'agrandirent, ouvrant et fermant à peine la bouche.

« Mais comment c'est possible ?!

\- ça, on aimerait bien le savoir... Tu nous laisses entrer ? » Après une légère hésitation, elle les laissa entrer chez elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que vous vous retrouviez... Dans cet état ?

\- On en a aucune idée. On dormait tranquillement et ce matin, pouf, on était devenu des filles. Et ça ne s'est répandu qu'à nous deux apparemment, hein, évidemment, toujours les mêmes... »

Lydia parut dubitative et pensive, avant que son regard ne se relève sur eux, l'air de réaliser quelque chose, ce les firent hausser les sourcils comme pour demander à quoi elle pensait.

« Je crois que c'est de ma faute...

\- Quoi ? Comment ça, tu crois que c'est de ta faute ?! Comment ça pourrait être de ta faute ?

\- Je lisais un livre de ma grand-mère hier soir... Je pensais pas que ça marcherait...

\- Ho toi et ta grand-mère franchement... Et faut faire quoi pour inverser ça ?

\- Je ne sais plus... Attendez, venez. »

Elle les conduit alors à sa chambre, prenant son livre de la veille pour le feuilleter et retrouver la page de ce sort en particulier.

« Ha, le voilà ! Trouver l'étincelle tu devras, pour retrouver ton apparence il faudra...

\- Ho non, pas une énigme... ça devient une habitude...

\- Quand ça dit... Trouver l'étincelle. Ça parle de feu non ? Tu crois qu'il faut mettre le feu à quelqu'un ? On a plus Kate pour ça, malheureusement, on peut toujours prendre Gerard remarque... » Les deux autres le regardèrent tellement, mais tellement blasés. « Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien...

\- Vraiment désolée les mecs, enfin les filles, mais vous allez rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve ce que ça signifie...

\- Justement, en parlant de ça, on était venu te voir un peu pour ça. On veut cacher à la meute et au reste du monde ce qui nous arrive, alors si tu pouvais nous donner des conseils pour éviter de se faire griller...

\- Déjà, faire attention de ne plus parler au masculin. Vous avez décidé de vos prénoms ?

\- Nos prénoms ?

\- Oui, Scott et Stiles ça ne fait pas très féminin...

\- Scottie et Stilie ?

\- Autant dire directement qui vous êtes...

\- Mandarine, Clémentine, carotte, margarine... Dylan, Amy, Taylor, Hailey... Ho je sais, je vais m'appeler Laura comme la sœur de Derek ! Personne se dira que j'ai pu choisir ce prénom. C'est limite glauque. » Les deux étaient en train de le regarder et Lydia soupira.

« D'accord...

\- Et pour moi ?

\- Hmm... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Pourquoi pas Adeline ?

\- Adeline, ça sort d'où ça ?

\- C'est un prénom français, Alisson l'a dans la liste des prénoms qu'elle pourrait donner à ses enfants.

\- Je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette liste.

\- Évidemment, on ne tient pas à faire fuir le mec avec qui on sort...

\- Et comment je vais expliquer que je porte un prénom français ?

\- Tu n'as qu'à dire qu'un de tes parents l'est. C'est de plus en plus répandus.

\- D'accord, allons-y pour Laura et Adeline, au point où on en est...

\- Bien, passons à l'esthétisme. »

Lydia sortit des vieilles fringues quelle ne mettait plus depuis longtemps – dont des soutiens-gorge, parce qu'il y avait de quoi soutenir en plus – ses vieilles chaussures, et elle leur apprit même à se maquiller, Stiles juste un minimum et Scott un peu plus, une fois s'observant dans le miroir il n'arrêtait pas de se trouver des défauts à camoufler. C'était assez amusant de le voir comme ça.

« Et surtout, il ne faut pas oublier le parfum.

\- Le parfum ? On n'est pas obligé d'en mettre...

\- Si tu veux agir comme une fille, si. Et si tu veux cacher un tant soit peu ton odeur à la meute alors c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux.

\- La prochaine étape c'est le vernis, c'est ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Mais commençons par la coiffure.

\- Quoi ? Elle est pas bien ma coiffure ?

\- Non mais vous vous êtes regardé ? On dirait que vous ne vous êtes pas coiffés ce matin !

\- Parce que c'est le cas...

\- Oui, alors cette attitude négligé, vous oubliez tout de suite. Si vous voulez donner l'illusion que vous êtes des filles, vous allez devoir être parfaite ! Comme moi !

\- Je sais pas ce que t'en penses, Adeline, mais je commence à le sentir moyen moyen, cette histoire...

\- Ouais, moi aussi, Laura... » Les deux se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de partir dans un fou rire, et Lydia les regarda, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans.


	3. Présentations

Lydia jouait à la poupée, à la seule différence qu'elles étaient vivantes et passaient leurs temps à glousser depuis toute à l'heure... Ce n'était finalement pas si compliqué de faire devenir d'elles des vraies filles, apparemment. Stiles étaient étendus sur le lit, attendant que son vernis sèche – parce que oui, Lydia se faisait vraiment plaisir -, Scott passait pour la énième fois la brosse dans ses cheveux et la rouquine leur cherchait quelques bijoux et autres décorations pour leur mettre.

« Maman, pourquoi je suis pas un garçon...

\- Non, Stiles, tu ne vas pas chanter du Myléne Farmer par pitié !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Tu as vu ma nouvelle jolie voix ? Je peux carrément devenir chanteuse !

\- D'ailleurs, les filles, il faudra faire attention à bien vous appeler par vos nouveaux prénoms... Ha, trouvé ! Et puis, des sac-à-main aussi, j'allais oublier ! »

Ils s'en seraient bien passé, surtout. Lydia mit une petite pince bleue dans les cheveux de Scott, dans l'espoir de les garder un minimum en place, il lui sourit gentiment et la rousse le trouva tellement mignonne qu'elle lui aurait bien fais un câlin. Mais non. On ne va pas s'épancher, non plus. Ensuite, elle mit un superbe collier à Stiles qui faisait ressortir ses beaux yeux. Si elle pouvait faire ça tous les jours, elle le ferait.

C'est ainsi qu'elles partirent toutes les trois pour chez Derek, parce qu'il y avait la réunion de meute et que c'était l'occasion ou jamais. Mais Stiles était tel Bambi faisant ses premiers pas, avec ses talons hauts. Lydia avait peut-être visé un peu trop haut, pour une première fois.

« Adeliiiiine, attends-moi, toi t'as pas mal avec tes pouvoirs de loup-garou !

\- ça va aller, Sti-Laura... Je m'y ferais pas... » Scott vint soutenir son ami qui prévoyait déjà d'enlever ses chaussures, mais il renonça en voyant le regard menaçant de Lydia.

« Arrêtez un peu de chouiner ! Nous les filles, on endure et on se tait ! On reste classe, le tête haute, en toute circonstance, et puis vous avez de la chance, vous n'avez pas eu de séance d'épilation. »

Stiles et Scott se regardèrent en se disant qu'ils avaient en effet beaucoup de chance que l'épilation se soit faite avec le reste. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'appartement de Derek et Lydia entra en première. Tous le monde étaient là, Peter, Derek, Isaac, Jackson et Allison.

« Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je vous amène deux amies, dont une loup-garou donc elles sont déjà au courant de tout, on est sage, on ne mord personne, je vous présente donc Adeline et Laura ! »

Les dites Adeline et Laura firent leur entrée avec autant de classe dont elles pouvaient disposer, très stressé. Ça n'allait jamais passer. Ça passe ou ça casse, d'ailleurs. Jupe, talon hauts, parfaite de bas en haut.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Laura

\- Et moi, Adeline.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons vous interprétez une chanson de Mylène Farmer ! » Stiles avait craqué en moins de 5 secondes sous la pression des regard, il rit un peu gêné. « C'est une blague bien sûr ! Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère tendue... Voilà, voilà... »

Stiles restait Stiles avant tout, il jeta un petit regard en coin à Scott, l'air de lui demander de l'aide, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

« C'est une blague ? » Demanda Peter. Derek soupira.

« Et par hasard, où sont Stiles et Scott ?

\- Partis en vacance, chez le père de Scott, ils vous ont rien dis ? À moins que tu n'ais rien retenu durant un monologue de Stiles. » Derek haussa les sourcils, c'est que c'était plausible en plus...

« Et d'où sortent tes amies ?

\- Laura est une cousine de Stiles et Adeline une parente éloignée de Scott.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment. » Un petit ricanement se fit entendre, venant de Peter.

« Sérieusement, Lydia, tu comptes vraiment nous faire avaler ça ? On voit bien que c'est Stiles et Scott...

\- C'est vrai que Laura et Stiles se ressemblent beaucoup, c'est tout de même moins le cas avec Adeline et Scott, mais non Peter, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes.

\- Et comme par hasard, Adeline est un loup-garou...

\- J'ai été très surprise en apprenant que Scott soit devenu un loup-garou lui aussi, en plus il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance, il paraît qu'il est tombé sur un psychopathe qui voulait tuer les gens ? » Demanda Scott le plus innocemment du monde. Les regards se tournèrent alors sur Peter qui tourna les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne suis pas un psychopathe !

\- Quoi ? Ho, pardon, c'était vous ? Mais je croyais que l'alpha de Scott était mort... Je me suis trompée ?

\- Non, mais le cas de Peter est un peu particulier, il a réussi à revenir d'entre les morts.

\- Wah... Impressionnant !

\- Merci. » L'ancien Alpha était ravis qu'on reconnaisse enfin son génie au lieu de passer son temps à le dénigrer. « Mais je ne vous crois toujours pas.

\- Tu veux quoi ? Qu'on les déshabille pour te prouver que c'est vrai ?

\- Même pas en rêve ! » S'était écriés les deux jeunes filles.

« D'accord, puisque c'est comme ça... » Stiles s'approcha soudainement de Derek, l'attrapa par le col et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, faisant grogner le loup-garou qui n'était pas du tout content qu'on le prenne par surprise. Puis il regarda les autres. « Voilà, est-ce que Stiles ferait ça ? Je ne crois pas, non. Désolé beau gosse... » Il se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise en voyant le regard effrayant de Derek. « Essaie de te retenir de faire du mal à une faible jeune fille telle que moi... » Il lâcha enfin le col du loup-garou, le plissant sous ses doigts pour bien le remettre comme avant son intervention. « Bon, ça vous suffit ou je dois embrasser tout le monde ?

\- Je pense qu'on va arrêter les dégâts... Peter, admets que ce ne sont pas Stiles et Scott, qu'on en finisse. » Le plus âgé des Hale poussa un long soupir.

« Admettons. Je ne suis toujours pas convaincu, mais admettons.

\- Est-ce qu'il faut que Adeline vous embrasse pour vous convaincre ?

\- Non, merci vraiment, mais je m'en passerais.

\- Dommage. » Avait répondu Scott avec un petit sourire amusé, ce qui surpris assez l'ancien alpha doutant fortement que son ancien bêta ait une quelconque envie de l'embrasser.

« Et donc, mis à part nous annoncer le départ précipité de Stiles et Scott, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- C'est très simple, Derek, comme Adeline ne contrôle pas très bien ses transformations et que la pleine lune approche, ce serait bien qu'elle habite chez toi momentanément. »

Scott et Stiles s'échangèrent un regard presque alarmé mais pas trop voyant non plus, ce n'était pas du tout prévu au programme ça, Lydia improvisait de toute évidence et était en train d'empirer la situation de Scott ! Pourquoi toujours lui, d'ailleurs, on se le demande... Il regrette vraiment l'époque où il pouvait dire qu'il ne se passait jamais rien à Beacon Hills.

« Et où est passé son Alpha ? » Scott haussa les épaules.

« Tué par des chasseurs il y a quelques jours, c'est mieux comme ça sinon je crois que je l'aurais tué moi-même...

\- Ha bon ?

\- Oui, c'était un pervers en plus d'être un enfoiré, ce n'est pas un hasard s'il n'avait que des filles dans sa meute...

\- En parlant de chasseur, on en a une ici. » Les regards se tournèrent vers Allison qui sourit, un peu gênée quand même, ce n'était pas habituel de trouver une chasseuse dans une meute de loup-garou. Scott lui sourit en retour.

« Oui, Scott m'a beaucoup parlé de toi... Il m'a dis aussi que s'il avait aussi bien pris votre rupture c'est parce qu'il craquait déjà pour quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ? Qui ça ?

\- Je sais pas moi, un gars, mais il m'a pas dis son nom... »

C'est fou comme les mensonges sortaient facilement de sa bouche, il n'arrivait pas à mentir habituellement, mais maintenant ça venait tout seul et en total improvisation. Allison n'en revenait pas. Lydia et Stiles le fixaient d'un air interrogateur mais il ne savait pas plus qu'eux. Il lui en voulait tellement d'avoir mis fin à leur relation qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il était très bien sans elle. Chose à laquelle il ne pensait pas en tant qu'homme. Il s'était contenté d'accepter tout ça sans rechigner, avec le sourire.

« Bon, d'accord, juste le temps qu'elle reste en ville. » Déclara Derek. Scott pensa que rester en ville, oui, il allait rester en ville...

« Très bien on va chercher ses affaires alors, on reviens ! » Et elles repartirent toutes trois.

Depuis l'arrivé des demoiselles, une seule personne n'avait rien dis, et pour cause, il s'était figé sur place en voyant Adeline. En effet, pour Jackson, elle était en tout point son idéal féminin, heureusement qu'il n'était plus avec Lydia...


	4. C'est compliqué

« Tu crois qu'ils nous ont cru ?

\- Si ce n'est pas le cas, on leur a mis au moins le doute.

\- Et Lydia ! C'est quoi cette idée que j'aille habiter chez Derek ? Je vais obligatoirement finir par me faire griller !

\- Moi je trouvais que tu te débrouillais à merveille alors j'ai eu envie de pimenter les choses, et puis ça rend tout ça plus crédible, si tu étais Scott tu n'avais aucune raison d'aller habiter chez Derek, surtout que tu te ferais griller.

\- Merci, franchement... Je vais devoir me comporter comme une fille tout le temps maintenant... »

Ils partirent tout d'abord récupérer les vêtements, chaussures et autres trucs de filles chez Lydia, ils passèrent ensuite chez Scott pour prendre quelques affaires à lui, comme son ordinateur, quelques affaires de garçon parce qu'on sait jamais... Lydia attendait dans la voiture alors que les deux autres étaient dans la chambre de Scott.

« Hé... Scott, tu crois qu'on peut tomber enceinte ?

\- ….

\- Han ! Tu crois qu'on va avoir nos règles ?!

\- Hé bien, si tu les as, c'est oui à la première question... Pourquoi ? T'as prévu de coucher avec quelqu'un ?

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Mais... Holala... Il paraît que ça fait super mal ! Je crois avoir assez subis les états bipolaire de filles à cause de ça...

\- Bah ce sera ton tour de faire suer ton monde.

\- Tu veux dire, plus que d'habitude?

\- … On va tous prier pour que tu ne les ais pas. »

Ils se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de rire parce que la situation était vraiment surréaliste. Ils rejoignirent la voiture de Lydia et allèrent faire quelques courses rapide pour du maquillage et les éventuels problèmes de filles. On ne sait jamais. Et Scott n'avait pas envie d'être pris par surprise.

« J'ai embrassé Derek... Ho bon sang, j'ai embrassé Derek !

\- T'es sérieux ? Ça fait au moins une heure, là !

\- Mais il va me tuer quand il va apprendre la vérité !

\- Mais non, il ne va pas te tuer...

\- T'as raison, il va m'arracher la gorge avec les dents, c'est pas du tout pareil !

\- Tu dramatises...

\- Il me déteste, Scott ! Là, c'est sûr, je suis foutu ! » Scott rigola doucement.

« Non, Derek ne te déteste pas. Il déteste son oncle, mais certainement pas toi.

\- Quoi ? Mais si ! T'as pas vu comment il me fusille toujours du regard ? S'il me déteste pas, je sais pas ce qu'il te faut !

\- D'accord, tu veux parier ?

\- … Non, tu gagnes toujours... » Bougonna Stiles, ce qui fit sourire son ami. « En tout cas, il ne m'a pas repoussé ni tué. Tu crois que je suis son genre de fille ?

\- Comment tu veux que je sache ça ? Son genre de fille, d'après ce qu'on en a vu, ce ne sont pas des filles très recommandable...

\- Vos conversations font vraiment fille, en fait. » Commenta Lydia qui se contentait d'écouter depuis toute à l'heure.

Stiles fit une petite grimace, ils arrivèrent enfin chez Derek, et Jackson arriva, tel un prince charmant, il leur sourit.

« Je vous aide, les filles ?

\- Heu... Oui, tu peux... » étrangement, Jackson ne se fit pas prier et attrapa les deux sacs pour les monter dans la chambre improvisé de Scott. Celui-ci regarda étrangement Lydia.

« C'est pas un peu bizarre, ça ?

\- Ho non, il est en mode drague là...

\- Hein ? De... Il drague qui ?

\- Apparemment, il a flashé sur toi. » Elle lui offrit un grand sourire. « Bon courage ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle repartit, accompagné de Stiles qu'elle raccompagna vu qu'il commençait à se faire assez tard et qu'ils avaient eu une journée mouvementée... Scott monta donc dans le loft de Derek, celui-ci étant dans un coin en train de lire et les autres semblaient avoir déserté l'endroit... Bien qu'Isaac devait se trouver dans une des chambres. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et Scott dût se fier à son instinct pour trouver sa chambre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Jackson qui le fixait étrangement. Pour le première fois, il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande qu'on allait dévorer. Il essaya de faire comme si de rien n'était et esquissa un sourire.

« Merci d'avoir aidé, c'est gentil...

\- Ho, c'était pas grand chose. Je vais devoir y aller, on se voit demain ?

\- Heu, oui, je suppose, à demain... » Jackson lui accorda un sourire qui sous-entendait beaucoup de chose à son humble avis, puis il partit.

Scott s'assit sur son lit, perplexe, essayant de réaliser sa journée, il s'était passé beaucoup trop de chose, même pour une ville s'appelant Beacon Hills. Il regrettait le temps où il se plaignait qu'il ne se passait jamais rien dans cette ville, s'il avait su que ça le conduirait à se transformer en fille... Mais qui aurait pensé à ça ?! À part Stiles, peut-être... Et voilà que maintenant Jackson avait des vues sur lui, c'était la porte ouverte à toutes les fenêtres.

Après s'être changé, démaquillé et tout ce que fait une fille en règle générale avant de dormir, il se laissa tomber dans son lit dans un geste qui n'avait absolument rien d'élégant. Il était complètement vanné, c'était difficile de se comporter en fille, de devoir faire attention à tout ce qu'il dit... Ce soir-là, il eut du mal à s'endormir et était sûr que c'était la même chose pour Stiles, qui déjà habituellement trouvait difficilement le sommeil.

Au petit matin, quand il descendit, il ne trouva personne... D'autre que Peter Hale dormant sur le canapé. Il s'approcha, presque curieux, ça dormait ces bêtes-là ? Bon, évidemment que Peter dormait de temps en temps, comme tout le monde... Mais il y avait un monde entre le savoir et le voir, de vrai de vrai, devant vous. Il semblait même dormir profondément. Devait-il le réveiller ? … était-il suicidaire ? Bah, il n'imaginait pas Peter s'en prendre à une faible jeune fille – Bon, loup-garou quand même donc pas si faible que ça – juste parce qu'elle l'aurait réveillé. En même temps, c'était pour lui l'occasion ou jamais de se venger un peu de lui. Parce que mine de rien, ce n'était pas le dernier à faire misérer Scott !

La jeune fille chercha ce qu'elle pourrait faire endurer à ce cher Peter, tout en venant légèrement chatouiller le bout de son nez en continuant de l'observer, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de celui-ci qui grogna légèrement. Ce qui fit sourire son ancien bêta. Tout un tas d'idées lui avaient traversé l'esprit, comme par exemple tremper son petit doigt dans un verre d'eau, remplir sa main de mousse à raser et lui chatouiller le visage, etc, en gros Scott n'était pas le dernier pour avoir des idées d'emmerdeur, seulement il n'était pas prêt de les mettre en pratique. Il se leva finalement et revint au bout d'un certain temps, promenant une tasse de café sous le nez du plus vieux.

« Mr Hale, réveillez-vous... » Dit-il d'une douce voix. Et l'homme cligna légèrement des yeux, commençant à se réveiller. La brunette s'éloigna alors tout en posant la tasse de café sur la table, allant s'installer sur le fauteuil en face tout en buvant la sienne.

« Vous dormez toujours dans le canapé ? » Le Hale se redressa pour prendre la tasse entre ses mains et observer la personne devant lui.

« Je n'ai pas de chambre ici, puisque j'ai un appartement en ville...

\- Pourquoi vous n'y êtes pas alors ?

\- Parce que je te surveille.

\- Ho, merci, c'est gentil à vous. »

Scott lui sourit, innocemment. Tout cela était bien ironique puisque s'il y avait bien une personne à surveiller ici, c'était bien le grand Peter Hale, le phénix des hôtes de ces bois. Peter avait de plus en plus de doute quand à la personne en face de lui... Soit ce n'était pas Scott, soit il était très doué pour se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre et il savait tout autant que le reste de la meute à quel point il était peu doué pour les mensonges. Ça le laissait dubitatif.


	5. Journée normale chez les Hale.

« Bon, c'est décidé. » Déclara Peter, un brin trop solennel d'après Scott, tout en posant sa tasse de café à présent vide.

« Quoi donc ?

\- On va faire de la pâtisserie. » Tel un poisson rouge, le brun le fixa, l'air de se demander pourquoi cette idée soudaine, et pourquoi ON ?

« Vous pouvez répétez ?

\- Tu es une fille, non ? Donc, tu sais faire de la pâtisserie.

\- C'est un brin misogyne, mais oui, je sais en faire.

\- Ha oui, j'oubliais que l'époque où les femmes savaient faire de bons petits plats était révolu... »

Ronchonna un peu Peter en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Ce qui fit rire Scott. Il voyait tout à fait où Peter voulait en venir, il voulait le tester pour voir s'il était réellement une fille, sans doute croyait-il toujours avoir Scott devant lui, c'est qu'il était futé le bougre. Mais il n'avait pas trouvé la meilleure idée du siècle non plus, les plus grands chefs pâtissiers sont souvent des hommes à présent et ça faisait bien longtemps que Scott avait appris à en faire. Pour le plus grand plaisir de Stiles.

C'est ainsi que contre toute attente, Peter et Adeline se mirent à faire des pâtisseries ensemble, comme quoi.. Tout arrive. Scott observait le Hale de temps à autre, impressionné par le fait qu'il sache faire ça, c'est comme ça qu'il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait très peu son alpha en réalité. Bon, le fait qu'il ait essayé de le tuer, lui et ses proches, ça n'aidait pas à avoir envie de le connaître non plus... Mais mis à part ça ? Comment était-il avant de tomber dans le coma ? Peut-être aimait-il cuisiner ou même jardiner... On ne connaissait que ses envies meurtrières, on ne savait rien d'autre sur lui, n'était-ce pas triste ? En même temps, ça rajoutait du mystère autour de lui et le jeune homme, alors transformé en fille, sentait qu'il adorait ça...

« Vous voulez goûter ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait mis un peu de crème fouettée sur son doigt, lui tendant. D'abord surpris, l'ancien alpha observa le doigt perplexe.

« On ne t'a jamais dis de ne pas plonger tes doigts dans la nourriture comme ça ?

\- Ho allez, mes mains sont propres, ça ne va pas vous tuer... »

Peter avait l'air sceptique. Très sceptique. Et Scott fit la moue avant de finalement lui mettre sur le nez. Pourquoi avait-il fais ça ? Parce que Scott était suicidaire, ça paraissait évident à présent. Surpris, pour la deuxième fois en quelques instants, Peter se reprit vite.

« Ha tu veux jouer à ça... » Fuir était alors la meilleure solution. Fuir au plus vite.

Pendant ce temps, dans la pièce d'à coté, Stiles venait d'arriver, il avait parfaitement bien dormi pour sa part et fut on ne peut plus réveillé quand il franchit la porte et qu'il put agréablement mater Derek en plein effort, faisant des tractions. Montant. Descendant. Les muscles de son dos roulant et faisant doucement bouger son Triskel qui lui paraissait tout à fais magnifique. Il aurait pu continuer à le regarder comme ça pendant des heures si Derek n'avait pas finalement arrêté pour se tourner vers elle.

« Je peux t'aider ?

\- Heu... Je... Oui, je suis venu voir Adeline...

\- Elle est occupé. Avec Peter, dans la cuisine. » étrangement, dis comme ça, Stiles pensa au cluedo. Peter allait-il tuer Adeline avec la corde ? Ou Adeline allait-elle le tuer avec le feu ? D'abord est-ce que Peter n'avait pas peur du feu depuis cette histoire de demeure des Hale qui flambe ? Ce n'était peut-être tout simplement pas une bonne idée de les laisser tout les deux dans la même pièce.

« Tu peux me rappeler ton prénom ?

\- Laura.

\- J'ai du mal à le retenir.

\- Ha ouais ? C'est bizarre vu que... Que c'est un nom très répandu, quand même.

\- Je ne trouve pas. » Lui non plus mais c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé alors qu'il avait failli se trahir. Peut-être qu'il refoulait ce prénom justement pour ne pas se souvenir de sa sœur décédée.

« Hm.. Heu, Derek, c'est ça ? J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pour hier, pour tu sais... Le baiser. » Derek esquissa un sourire en coin, les sourcils relevés.

« Tu appelles ça un baiser, toi ?

\- Bas ouais, pourquoi ? Ils sont comment tes baisers à toi ? » Ronchonna un peu Laura, pas contente qu'il le prenne de haut comme ça.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui demander ça, c'est ce qu'il se dit quand Derek s'approcha un peu trop soudainement de lui, mis la main sur le bas de son dos pour sans doute l'empêcher de fuir, et embrassa ses lèvres. Ça n'avait clairement aucun rapport avec le baiser léger et maladroit de Stiles de la veille. C'était un baiser sauvage et passionné qui lui fit vaguement perdre la tête... Ce qui amusa le loup. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende des cris venant de la cuisine.

« Non ! Non non non ! Haa au secours ! À l'aide ! » Faisant fit de la situation actuelle, l'humaine et le loup se précipitèrent dans la cuisine pour observer une scène qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé voir... Et peut-être qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais l'avoir vu...

Peter et Adeline étaient tout deux recouvert de nourriture, genre farine, crème et autre trucs qui faisaient qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des gâteaux vivant qu'à des humains. Et si vous vous demandez qui avait le dessus dans la bataille qui faisait rage, c'était clairement Peter, en train de shampouiner les cheveux d'Adeline avec ce qui devait être à la base la pâte à gâteau, et elle était morte de rire. Pour la classe, là, vraiment, on repassera... Quand l'oncle remarqua enfin le regard ahuri de Stiles et Derek, il mit rapidement le plat dans les bras de la jeune fille.

« Alors je sais que les apparences sont contre moi... Mais c'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Hé ! Bon, c'est pas faux, c'est pas une raison pour me balancer ! »

Derek essayait de ne pas s'énerver. Il essayait vraiment. Et Stiles voyait ses sourcils tressauter légèrement sous l'énervement, et la veine gonflante...

« Vous allez me nettoyer cette cuisine... Et il y a intérêt à ce que je la retrouve impeccable ! » Maugréa-t-il en serrant les dents.

« Ho, mais quel rabat-joie... » Souffla Peter qui enlevait déjà son haut en se demandant comment il allait faire partir toute cette nourriture. Voyant ça, Scott détourna rapidement le regard pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer.

C'est là que Jackson arriva, observant la scène avec de grands yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

\- Adeline et Peter qui ont essayé de cuisiner... » Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Jackson qui vint susurrer doucement au creux de l'oreille d'Adeline.

« On ira prendre une douche à deux si tu veux... » Ce qui la fit presque sursauter. En tout cas, il eut bel et bien un frison d'effroi. Scott se contenta de sourire en rigolant.

« C'est gentil mais non merci, par contre si tu veux nettoyer à ma place, je t'en prie. » Et avant que le châtain ait pu refuser, il avait déjà la raclette dans la main, Scott lui avait embrassé la joue avant de partir en quatrième vitesse à la salle de bain pour enlever tout ça. Il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de s'y mettre et Peter ricana doucement.

« Sérieusement ? C'est ça les techniques de drague maintenant ? Tu ne l'auras jamais comme ça, voyons...

\- Ha ouais ? Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

\- Tu as sûrement l'habitude des filles facile, qui tombent facilement sous ton charme ou... Oui, admettons que tu n'es pas moche. Mais elle n'est clairement pas intéressée par toi.

\- Elle pourrait le devenir.

\- Je ne pense pas, surtout qu'elle mérite bien mieux que toi.

\- Ho, on voit tout de suite l'expert ! On peut savoir sur quoi vous vous basez pour dire ça ?

\- Et bien j'aurais tendance à dire que n'importe quelle femme mérite mieux que toi, déjà. Et puis, ça se voit. C'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Contrairement à vous.

\- Ou à toi. »

Stiles était en train d'halluciner là... Ou alors il faisait un cauchemar... Est-ce que les deux hommes dans la cuisine se rendaient compte de leur conversation ? On aurait dis un combat de coq pour savoir qui allait remporter la poule. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il prévienne Scott que les choses empiraient à vue d'œil et qu'il faudrait peut-être dire la vérité finalement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il voit que Derek s'était remis au sport, faisant à présent des pompes, d'abord sur les deux bras, puis sur un seul, Stiles ne put se retenir...

« Maintenant sans les mains ! » Fit-il avec un grand sourire, ce qui ne fit pas rire du tout le Hale.

« Viens t'asseoir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens t'asseoir. Sur mon dos. » Stiles obéit. Et Derek reprit, avec une Laura assise sur son dos. Ouais... Non, il sera encore temps plus tard de prévenir Scott. Le plus tard possible, en fait.


	6. Tempête de sentiments

C'était genre... Super bizarre d'être sur le dos de quelqu'un, encore plus quand ce quelqu'un faisait des pompes. C'était la première fois que Stiles en faisait l'expérience, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait accepter. Ou plutôt, pourquoi il avait accepter sans rechigner, sans hésitation, sans discuter, il avait juste fais ce que lui demandait le Hale. Ça lui arrivait très rarement... Au point qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du dos de Derek, se sentant comme un bonhomme de neige fondant à vu d'œil quand l'été arrive... Il devait se reprendre. Il voulait bien, lui, mais c'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la façon dont le loup-garou l'avait embrassé quelques minutes plus tôt, et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Bon sang. Ça devrait être interdit d'embrasser quelqu'un de cette façon ! Comment était-il sensé penser à autre chose, maintenant ?! Fort heureusement pour lui, une autre distraction arriva.

« Mais je t'assure que non ! Ce n'est tout simplement pas possible ! »

C'était la voix d'Isaac, suivant Allison qui descendait les escaliers, l'air assez en contrariée, avait-elle dormi ici ? Il y avait de forte chance. Son père ne disait rien alors qu'elle passait la nuit chez des loup-garous ? Il n'en était peut-être plus là.

« Arrête, ose me dire que tu n'y as jamais pensé ! Je suis sûre que c'est sur toi qu'il a des vues ! Ça expliquerait tout !

\- Mais c'est ridicule, voyons... » Isaac soupira, visiblement sa petite amie ne voulait pas en démordre, Laura prit alors la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Allison est persuadée que c'est de moi dont Scott est amoureux !

\- Continue à faire ton innocent, tu vas me dire que toute les fois où vous avez dormis dans le même lit, vous n'avez fais que dormir ?

\- Mais oui ! » Alors celle-là... Stiles ne l'avait pas vu venir. Et sans doute que Scott non plus, quand il avait annoncé avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Alors comme ça, Scott et Isaac ont souvent dormis dans le même lit ? Intéressant. Son meilleur ami ne lui en avait pas parlé.

« étrangement, je n'ai pas l'impression que tu sois le genre de Scott...

\- Parce que Scott a un genre, maintenant ? » Point pour Allison. Derek posa finalement Stiles sur ses deux pieds pour prendre son tee-shirt et souffler un peu.

« S'il est amoureux de quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas d'Isaac. » Déclara-t-il avant d'aller voir comment se passait le grand nettoyage à la cuisine. De ce qu'on pouvait entendre, les deux guignols étaient plus occupés à s'envoyer des piques, qu'à nettoyer.

Les trois autres étaient restés là, plantés, comme deux ronds de flancs. Il y avait un peu de quoi, depuis quand Derek connaissait les coups de cœur de Scott, d'abord ?! Même Stiles en était sur le cul. Déjà, que Grincheux prenne la parole sans y être contraint était un exploit, mais alors là... Bluffé. Il était bluffé.

« Je vais appeler Scott, autant lui demander directement. » Annonça Allison en quittant les lieux. Mentalement, Stiles lui souhaita bon courage pour arriver à la joindre, tiens.

Il vit la mine déconfite, l'air d'un petit chiot battu, d'Isaac, qu'il eut presque envie de le consoler. Presque. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas spécialement doué pour consoler quelqu'un, il avait déjà consoler Lydia, son père... C'était suffisant. Pour le coup, il avait la chance d'avoir un meilleur ami qui ne déprimait jamais. Toujours à voir le bon coté des choses, dire qu'il va se remettre avec Allison alors qu'on sait tous que non... Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour constater lui-même si tout ce beau monde arrivait au bout du chantier qu'était devenu la cuisine, alors qu'Isaac se dirigeait à nouveau vers l'étage supérieur d'un pas lent.

Quelques seconde plus tard, on entendit deux cris de surprises, l'un des plus féminin et l'autre plus masculin. Suivis d'un claquement de porte, puis de quelqu'un qui descendait rapidement l'escalier.

« Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'Adeline était dans la salle de bain ! » S'exclama le blondinet, un brin chamboulé et légèrement rouge.

« Adeline est dans la salle de bain.

\- Merci St... Laura. C'est vrai que vous vous ressemblez.

\- Vous n'avez pas de verrou à votre salle de bain ?

\- On en avait un, mais Derek l'a cassé. » Le brun se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse.

« Attends... ça veut dire que tu as vu Adeline nue ?!

\- … ça n'a jamais été mon intention. » Tout le monde fixait Jackson. Tout le monde savait exactement ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je ne vais pas m'abaisser à jouer les voyeur !

\- Surprenant.

\- La ferme, Papy. » Et avant que Peter réplique, Isaac voyant enfin les dégâts dans la cuisine, prit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici, en fait ?

\- Ho, Adeline et Peter ont voulu faire la cuisine mais ça s'est transformé en bataille de nourriture, puis Jackson est arrivé et s'est retrouvé obligé de nettoyer à la place de la demoiselle. Rien d'exceptionnel, en somme.

\- D'accord... Et toi, pourquoi tu étais sur le dos de Derek ?

\- Ben pour l'aider à faire ses pompes, voyons, tu te doutes bien que c'était pas pour faire du trampoline !

\- Dis comme ça, c'est sûr que ça coule de source... »

Stiles se dit qu'il devrait peut-être faire un effort pour ne pas être aussi sarcastique, parce que, vraiment, il ne devait pas être très crédible en « je ne suis pas Stiles ». Du moins, il ne se trouvait pas crédible, si les gens tombaient dans le panneau, tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour lui. Adeline finit par les rejoindre, trouvant un Isaac assez gêné.

« Désolé, pour...

\- C'est pas grave, Isaac. » Elle lui sourit gentiment, l'air absolument pas gênée d'avoir été vu nue.

« C'est quand même la loose pour un loup-garou de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il y a quelqu'un dans la salle de bain. » Affirma Stiles, retournant le couteau dans la plaie.

Et si vous pensiez que c'était une matinée chargée d'émotion, attendez de voir l'après-midi et on vous laissera juger. Lydia avait débarqué en début d'après-midi, accompagné d'un petit amplificateur de son pour Ipod. Pourquoi, vous demandez-vous ? Pour mettre de la musique, vous vous en doutez, et danser avec ses nouvelles amies. Elle les avait transformée en fille, les avait façonnée comme on le ferait avec des Barbies. Maintenant, elle comptait les faire danser. Et souffrir. Tant qu'à faire. Elle mit alors S & M de Rihanna pour leur apprendre à danser dessus. Sous le regard de Derek, Isaac et Peter. Jackson ayant été mis à la porte par la rousse elle-même, vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire des avances à Adeline. En mode gros lourd, quoi. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au plus âgé de tous pour ricaner un peu tout en secouant la tête.

« Non mais franchement... Laura passe encore, c'est un peu maladroit mais il y a du potentiel, alors qu'Adeline... Tu es beaucoup trop coincé, on a l'impression de voir un robot danser !

\- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en danse, Mr Hale ?

\- Évidemment, tu crois qu'on ne dansait pas, à mon époque ? »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'oncle se rapproche d'Adeline et lui attrape les hanches pour lui montrer de quelle façon il fallait bouger. Geste qu'il n'aurait jamais eu s'il savait que c'était Scott, évidemment. L'adolescent fut surpris, mais ne put rien faire contre, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait une raison de le repousser non plus. Peter se révélait plutôt sympathique en fin de compte. Il se laissa donc faire, alors que leur proximité était telle qu'il pouvait allègrement sentir son odeur... Dieu du ciel, le Hale avait-il toujours senti ainsi ? Il s'en serait rendu compte, non ? C'était tellement agréable. Ça ne l'incita que plus à se laisser aller.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles, qui normalement devrait se préoccuper du petit manège qui se passait à coté de lui, était plutôt absorbé par le regard de Derek. Qui, à son habitude lisait tranquillement un livre en laissant les autres vaquer à leur occupations, avait apparemment abandonné l'idée pour... Fixer Stiles. Enfin, Laura. Un regard intense, qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer. Elle ne savait pas à quoi il pouvait bien penser en la fixant ainsi mais c'était affreusement déconcertant. Impossible pour elle de se concentrer sur autre chose. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Isaac fasse de nouveau diversion. Merci Isaac.

« Allison a essayé de contacter Scott, pas moyen. » Adeline releva son regard.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi elle veut le contacter ?

\- Alors que je t'explique, la petite-amie d'Isaac est persuadée qu'il en pince pour notre blondinet préféré.

\- C'est absurde...

\- Alors, c'est amusant, parce que Derek a répondu que si Scott était amoureux de quelqu'un, ce ne serait certainement pas d'Isaac. Aurais-tu des infos, cher Alpha ? » Derek se contenta de hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être. » Débrouille-toi avec ça. Adeline était assez perplexe, mais ne pouvait pas trop se concentrer sur la conversation de toute manière, comment voulez-vous avec son ancien alpha qui à toujours ses mains sur ses hanches !

« C'est marrant quand même, cette chanson, alors que les initiales de Scott, c'est SM ! » Son sourire aurait pu faire le tour de son visage, si seulement c'était possible. Adeline, essayant de paraître la plus naturelle possible, rigola doucement.

« Tu as raison, c'est assez drôle » Ce qui signifiait, dans le Bro Code, que Stiles allait le payer plus tard. Pour le moment, il profitait à mort.

C'est là qu'il se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se passait à coté de lui, entre Peter et Adeline. Il arqua un sourcil. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte à quel point c'était sensuel, ce qu'ils faisaient, là ?! Il aurait peut-être dû prévenir son ami, finalement... ça partait trop loin, il avait l'impression d'avoir manquer au moins 12 chapitres !

* * *


	7. La température monte !

La journée avait été des plus étrange, vraiment. Stiles n'avait toujours pas parlé avec Scott, il aurait dû, très certainement, il était même le premier à le reconnaître. Mais voilà, pour sa défense, Derek le déstabilisait totalement et n'arrêtait pas d'attirer son attention ! Par contre, il n'était pas sûr que le loup-garou en ait tout à fait conscience. À moins qu'il le fasse exprès et qu'il se joue de lui. Il ne savait pas, et ça l'énervait de ne pas savoir. Il était en train de partir du loft quand son attention fut à nouveau retenue par Grincheux.

« Laura ? » Elle haussa un sourcil et le regarda, essayant d'empêcher son cœur d'accélérer en se souvenant du baiser de tout à l'heure. C'était manqué.

« Oui ?

\- Demain c'est entraînement. Ne viens pas. »

Et c'est tout. Il le planta là, retournant à l'intérieur. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, fixant la porte d'un air ahuri, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il revienne. Mais non, rien. Juste qu'il ne devait pas venir demain, c'est tout. Il partit en claquant des talons, qu'à cela ne tienne, il viendrait quand même !

Le lendemain matin, Adeline s'éveilla lentement et se serra un peu plus contre la source de chaleur en refermant les yeux. Attendez. Source de chaleur ? Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux, et poussa un petit cri en apercevant Peter. Par un réflexe inexpliqué, elle le poussa en dehors du lit.

« Outch. » Fit mollement Peter, qui n'avait visiblement pas eu si mal que ça, il avait juste été surpris en plein sommeil.

« Oh, désolé... Mais, je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?! » Le Hale se réinstalla tranquillement dans le lit.

« Tu avais l'air si peiné, que je n'ai le droit qu'à un canapé, que je me suis dis que j'allais me trouver un lit...

\- Et il fallait que ce soit le mien ?

\- Je n'allais quand même pas aller dans celui de Derek ou de son bêta ! Ils n'auraient pas été d'accord.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas demandé mon avis, non plus...

\- Ce n'est pas très féminin comme tenue, pour dormir. » Adeline haussa les sourcils avant de regarder son tee-shirt Batman. C'était un vieux que Stiles lui avait offert, il le mettait pour dormir, en même temps, personne n'était censé entrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait, encore moins pour s'allonger avec ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières...

« C'est juste pour dormir, ça n'a pas d'importance, et je ne pensais pas avoir de visiteur... »

Le Hale esquissa un sourire avant de se rallonger complètement et de mettre sa tête dans l'oreiller, se rendormant dans la seconde. Rapide. Scott esquissa un sourire en secouant doucement la tête d'un air incrédule. Il avait presque l'impression de voir un Stiles plus âgé et moins hyperactif. Il se leva finalement et s'habilla avant de filer en bas, où personne n'était encore. Direction la cuisine.

Pour tout avouer, Derek était déjà levé, il était parti un peu plus tôt pour courir dans les bois. Pas seulement, d'accord. Il s'était arrêté quelque part, pour observer quelqu'un, se demandant ce que préparait cette personne, mais il avait au moins un tour d'avance sur elle. Disons, qu'il ne lui manquait plus qu'un pas pour conclure la partie, mais il ne le ferait pas tout de suite. Il avait d'ailleurs bien raison, parce que ça ne marcherait jamais dans ces conditions.

Une douce odeur arriva jusqu'à Peter qui rouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait en bas, ni ce qu'on y faisait vraiment, mais ça sentait drôlement bon, ce qui éveilla à la fois sa curiosité et son appétit. Il se leva en prenant tout son temps et descendit enfin pour trouver Adeline en train de tranquillement cuisiner. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses marques. Peter s'approcha un peu plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Scott eut un petit sourire.

« Petit déjeuner. Vous en voulez ?

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. »

Un petit déjeuner ! Quelqu'un faisait un petit déjeuner à Peter ! Bien sûr qu'il le voulait ! Ce n'était certainement pas Derek qui allait faire ça. Ni Isaac. Personne, en fait. Il ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'on lui avait préparé un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. Du bacon grillé, des œufs et un café bien chaud... Voilà ce dont un homme avait besoin pour être de bonne humeur dès le matin. C'était quand même fascinant, la demoiselle qu'il connaissait à peine lui apportait un café la veille au matin, elle le trouvait ce matin-même dans son lit et ça n'avait pas l'air de vraiment la déranger. Ils avaient aussi essayé de cuisiner ensemble, mais ça s'était transformé en bataille de nourriture, ils avaient même dansé ensemble. Ça faisait bien longtemps, des lustres, que le Hale n'avait pas été aussi proche de quelqu'un. Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas non plus dans la nature de cette famille d'être proche des gens.

L'ancien alpha haussa un sourcil en voyant l'adolescente sortir une tarte du four, pour enfin y ajouter la crème. Elle savait réellement faire de la pâtisserie.

« C'est pour moi aussi ? » Scott souriait toujours, mais un sourire différent d'avant, comme s'il préparait un coup fourré.

« Non, ça c'est pour la personne qui va bientôt passer la porte. »

Peter haussa le deuxième sourcil, entendant, en effet, des bruits de talons traverser le couloir, la porte s'ouvrit, puis une Laura apparut dans l'encadrement de la cuisine.

« Eeh, Adel-... » Stiles ne put terminer sa phrase, se prenant une tarte en pleine figure. Avant qu'elle ne tombe doucement sur le sol. Sous le regard surpris de Peter, qui ne s'était pas attendu à ça, elle se lécha les lèvres, ne pouvant retenir un « Hmm » de complaisance, puis d'ajouter. « D'accord, c'était mérité. »

Scott rit doucement tout en donnant une serviette à Stiles pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer. Le Hale ne comprenait pas trop la situation, mais il était trop occupé à terminer son parfait petit-déjeuner.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Laura ?

\- Ouais, mais du coup je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire... » Scott fixa son ami, parce qu'il savait qu'il allait finir par craquer, de toute façon. C'était plus fort que lui, tout simplement. « Derek va faire un entraînement, aujourd'hui, j'étais censée pas venir... »

Le plus vieux n'était pas au courant de ça, mais maintenant qu'il l'était, il allait s'empresser de quitter les lieux en toute discrétion. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il connaissait les séances d'entraînement de son neveu et qu'il n'avait, ni envie de la subir - surtout qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'entraîner - ni d'entendre les pleurs et plaintes de la jeune fille ici présente. C'est justement à ce moment-là que Derek franchit la porte, Isaac était d'ailleurs en train de l'attendre, pour balancer en descendant l'escalier.

« Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai vu Peter sortir de la chambre d'Adeline, ce matin ? »

Oh put... Derek fronça les sourcils. Peter et Adeline se fixèrent. Et Laura avait de grands yeux, l'air de ne pas y croire en regardant tour à tour, l'oncle et son meilleur ami. Noooon ?! Peter se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Alors déjà, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez. Et ensuite, j'ai des choses à faire, salut ! »

Le plus âgé n'avait laissé à personne l'occasion d'en placer une, tout en partant, sous le regard noir de Derek. Adeline non plus ne pouvait pas rester là, non seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas plus envie de donner une explication, mais aussi parce que si elle devait subir l'entraînement de Derek, elle finirait sans aucun doute par se trahir en faisant apparaître ses yeux rouge. Elle attrapa son amie à la volée tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Nous aussi on doit y aller, on a tout un tas de choses à faire... Tu n'imagines pas !

\- Ah ? Ah bon ? Ah ouiiii, on a ça à faire, c'est vrai ! »

Et voilà, ils étaient partis. Derek n'avait même pas tenté de les retenir, à vrai dire. En sortant ils tombèrent nez-à-nez sur le plus vieux des Hale ouvrant sa voiture et arquant un sourcil en les apercevant.

« Vous ne restez pas ?

\- Oh non, les entraînements de Derek n'ont pas l'air d'être fait pour moi... » Peter ne put retenir un petit sourire.

« Vous voulez venir chez moi ? »

Alors ça, ce n'était pas prévu. Et ça demandait réflexion, non ?


	8. L'antre des Hale - Partie 1

« Je crois qu'elles ne vont aller nulle part avec toi ! »

Jackson venait de faire son apparition, accompagné de Lydia, et ne semblait pas du tout d'accord avec le fait que Stiles et Scott – Version fille, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier – se rendent chez l'ancien alpha.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider, Jackson. » Pendant que les deux hommes se faisaient une bataille de regard qui ne rimait absolument à rien, Scott parla à l'oreille de son ami.

« Tu veux y aller, toi ?

\- Heu... Non, je vais passer mon tour pour cette fois, les situations foireuses ça me connaît trop bien...

\- Ok, à tout à l'heure alors ! »

Sans plus attendre, Adeline monta dans la voiture de Peter. Sous le regard ébahi de tous les autres présents. Plutôt celui de Stiles qui savait que c'était Scott, contrairement à Jackson et Peter. Le plus âgé offrit un sourire victorieux à Jackson, l'agaçant d'autant plus avant de monter à son tour et démarrer la voiture pour s'éloigner.

« Ha bah sympa de me laisser en plan... » Bougonna l'hyperactif. Lydia vint près de lui alors que Jackson se dirigeait d'un pas énervé vers l'appartement de son alpha.

« C'est moi ou... il se passe un truc entre Peter et... ta meilleure amie ?

\- Eh ben je t'avoue que je me pose la même question... Je suis content de voir que je suis pas fou et qu'ils ont un comportement bizarre. Parait que Peter est sortis de sa chambre ce matin.

\- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Tu crois que... ? Qu'ils ont... ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait. Enfin, ça m'étonnerait que ça aille si vite, surtout que Adeline est encore mineure... Les lois humaines s'appliquent aussi aux loup-garous, non ?

\- Surtout que Peter a l'air assez vieux jeux... enfin... on sait pas trop, on ne l'a jamais vu avec quelqu'un, il est tellement mystérieux aussi...

\- Mais c'est vrai que tu l'as vu dans plusieurs vision, quand il était plus jeune... alors ? » La rouquine battit des paupières.

« Alors quoi ?

\- Comment était-il ?

\- Très séduisant...

\- Alors ça, c'est l'info du siècle...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il était Peter, la psychopathie en moins ! »

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'appartement, Stiles ayant fait demi-tour au final, pour accompagner Lydia, et entendre...

« Je vais le tuer ! » D'un certain Jackson.

« Oh non pas encore. » Renchérit Derek.

Isaac se marrait dans son coin, fier de lui. Stiles les regardait perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

« Qui va tuer qui et pourquoi ?

\- Isaac lui a dit qu'il avait vu Peter sortir de la chambre d'Adeline...

\- Quel bavard celui-là. C'est parce qu'Allison croit que Scott en pince pour lui qu'il décide de mettre son grain de sel dans les affaires des gens ? » Fit l'hyperactif en croisant les bras. Isaac se contenta de sourire à la Scott.

« D'ailleurs, Derek, pourquoi tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas ? On veut savoir ! Tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec une phrase mystérieuse, cette fois ! » Derek l'observa et Stiles jurerait qu'il voyait un petit sourire en coin.

« Je pensais que tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Stiles. »

Alors là... Heureusement que Laura n'était pas en train de boire sinon elle serait en train de s'étouffer. Scott ? Amoureux de lui ? C'était tout à fait ridicule. Ils étaient frères de cœur, pas amant de cœur. De toute façon, ils avaient écrit dans le Bro Code que si jamais ils avaient des sentiments plus fort que de l'amitié l'un pour l'autre, ils devaient se l'avouer. Ils s'aimaient, oui, comme des amis, comme des frères, rien de plus. Alors pourquoi Derek mentait ? À moins qu'il ne croit réellement ça ? Il se trompait lourdement dans ce cas.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, je les ai toujours trouvé un peu trop proche. » Renchérit Jackson.

Stiles roula des yeux, il ne devait pas réagir ou affirmer le contraire, ça mettrait la puce à l'oreille et... Non, vraiment, il ne devait pas.

« Au fait, je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Derek à Laura, en grande partie parce qu'elle était la seule à qui il avait dit qu'il ferait un entraînement aujourd'hui, et de ne pas venir. Adeline ne se trouvant même plus là, elle n'avait parfaitement aucune raison de se trouver là.

« Eh bien, ça me paraît évident mon cher Derek. Je suis venue te voir. » Alors ça, ça passe ou ça casse. Stiles le regardait avec un grand sourire.

« Oh vraiment ? Ne me dis pas qu'un simple baiser comme celui d'hier t'as rendu accro ? »

Stiles devint alors tout rouge, ce n'était pas dans ses plans, surtout qu'il avait totalement oublié le baiser d'hier et qu'à présent tout le monde les regardaient, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, en dehors de la fois où Stiles l'avait embrassé pour prouver qu'il n'était pas lui.

« Alors ça... N'importe quoi ! C'est pas du tout ça ! D'abord, je n'étais venue que pour accompagner Lydia ! Maintenant je me casse puisque tu y tiens tant ! »

Sans plus attendre, il quitta les lieux, assez énervé, à cause de Derek et peut-être un peu parce qu'il merdouillait à fond avec ce loup-garou. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à se lancer à sa poursuite.

« Attends !

\- Va te faire foutre. »

L'instant d'après, Laura se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Un truc qui arrivait assez couramment avec le Hale.

« Lâche-moi !

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu es un parfait crétin ?

\- Que c'est difficile d'être près de toi. »

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux, se demandant ce que le lycan sous-entendait par-là. Non, parce que, la façon dont il avait prononcé ces mots... ça prêtait vraiment à confusion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il arrêta cependant de parler en sentant l'alpha près, bien trop près, de lui. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient des siennes au point qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau l'effleurer. Stiles ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment alors que son cœur s'emballait, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Il s'attendait à ce que Derek l'embrasse, il ne savait pas pourquoi et s'il devait y répondre, à vrai dire, il ne pensait plus. Son cerveau s'était carrément éteint, il n'attendait qu'une seule chose : Ses lèvres. Qui ne vinrent malheureusement pas. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, tombant sur les prunelles vertes de l'alpha qui l'observait.

« Il serait temps que tu sois honnête avec toi-même. »

Ce fut les derniers mots du plus grand avant de s'éloigner et repartir dans son loft le plus tranquillement du monde, laissant un Stiles pantelant qui tomba lentement à terre, le souffle court. Son pauvre cœur s'était tellement emballé qu'il avait du mal à le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il y avait clairement de la tension sexuelle dans l'air. Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti particulièrement attiré par le loup-garou de naissance. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il était beau et sexy, qu'à part son comportement, il était parfait en tout point. Mais justement, il ne s'entendait pas du tout avec lui, c'était bien ce qui posait problème depuis le début avec leur relation.

Leur relation ? Mais qu'est-ce que Stiles pouvait bien être pour Derek ? De plus, il pensait qu'il avait à faire à Laura, non pas à Stiles. C'était à Laura qu'il faisait des avances, pas à lui. Oh bon sang, il n'allait pas être jaloux de lui-même ?

Jaloux ? Mais pourquoi serait-il jaloux ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux ou quoique ce soit, Derek pouvait bien faire des avances à n'importe qui, ça ne le concernait pas...

Alors pourquoi l'envie que Derek l'embrasse à nouveau ne disparaissait pas ? Il était foutu, c'était clair à présent. Il ne pouvait vivre dans le déni plus longtemps, il était amoureux de cet enfoiré de Derek Hale.


End file.
